


Jennifer’s Payne

by Epic4ver1990



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic4ver1990/pseuds/Epic4ver1990
Summary: Khalil is back, but he’s changed. After setting him free from the painkiller program will he hand Jennifer finally have a chance to be together? Is this a second chance to get it right, or a sign  to let go?
Relationships: Khalil Payne/Jennifer Pierce
Kudos: 6





	Jennifer’s Payne

Jen’s heart skipped a beat as she laid eyes on the man she loved walking through the door of the safe house, where her family held Odell captive. There was smoak around him because of the gas grenades that had just been thrown through the windows, but it was him.

‘ Khalil!’ Jennifer said, her voice breathless. 

Khalil’s eyes only darkened as Jefferson approach him to attack. Taking the first swig with a right hook followed by a left they were blocked by Jefferson. Jeff threw a right hand that Khalil dodge causing him to lose balance. Jeff seized the opportunity stepping to his right and sending a front kick to Khalil’s abdomen causing him to stumble into the dining room. Jeff threw a right, Khalil ducked landing a left handed uppercut.

“ Daddy, don’t let him touch you. “ Anessa says from the hallway. 

Khalil lands a kick to Jefferson abs, Jeff parries backward and comes back leading with a sidekick. Khalil blocks it with his elbow, Jeff brings his leg up to counter with a head kick, but Khalil is too fast and grabs his leg throwing him into the wall. The wall cracks to the ceiling from the force of Jeffery’s impact. 

‘Dad!’ Anessa yells. Then took a deep breath and clapped, throwing Khalil to the ground. 

Just then more ASA agents came through the door. Anessa stepped back into the living room and clapped sending the agents flying back the way they came knocking them unconscious. 

Just then Anessa stubbles, receiving a kick to the head from Khalil. He then grabs her by her throat injecting her with his toxin. Jen stared in horror as Anessa fell limp to the floor and Khalil crashes to the floor on the opposite side of the room from a lightning strike from Jefferson. 

‘ Dad stop why you tranna hurt him?’ Jen’s voice shook as she asked the question as she held the ASA troops down. 

‘ That’s not Khalil,’ Jeff said, approaching Khalil just as he got up from the floor and caught Jeff’s foot just as he kicked at him and twisted it. Spinning Jeff to the ground and punched him in the face injecting the Painkiller toxin.

Khalil crashed into the wall from the force of the kick that Jen landed on his face. She kneeled down next to her father. ‘What did you do to them?!’ She asked inspecting her father.

‘Get Odell back to the base!.’ He ordered the soldiers that Jen was no longer holding as a priority.

‘What is wrong with you Khalil?‘

‘ You ask too many questions Jennifer Pierce.’

Throwing all she had into her attack, electricity sparked off of Khalil's body as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jen cradled her dad’s head, ‘Uncle Gamby!’ She yelled. ‘I need your help!’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
